I'll Be Right Back
by CountryGrl
Summary: People always say that. And Amelia Pond is a little sick of it.


**AN: **I was wary at first, but after she saved the day in _The Beast Below _on Saturday I've found I really like the Doctor's newest companion, Amy Pond. I was intrigued by her back story though, so...I had a go at this! Reviews are love ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nope! Not a sausage!

* * *

"_Give me five minutes. I'll be right back."_

"_People always say that."_

"Amelia, we're going shopping. Won't be long."

"Can't I come?"

"Well, not really, we'll have to put things in the back seat, there won't be room. But don't worry, we'll be right back."

"_Amelia. We've…we've got some very sad news to tell you. You've got to be very brave, all right? Can you do that?"_

"_Of course. I'm not scared."_

"_Amelia…your mummy and daddy went out shopping today in their car. And a big lorry… it came round the corner and hit them. They were taken to the hospital, but…Amelia, I'm very sorry, but you won't see your mummy and daddy again._

_Amelia?_

_I'm sorry, sweetheart, really I am. They couldn't be helped._

_We're trying to get into contact with your aunt Sharon, in England. In fact, I'll go and see if anyone's reached her. I'll be right back."_

"Amelia. What are you drawing?"

"It's the Raggedy Doctor, Aunt Sharon."

"The what?"

"The Raggedy Doctor, he's my friend."

"Now, then, Amelia, I think you're a bit old to be having imaginary friends, don't you?"

"He isn't imaginary, he's real. I saw him."

"You saw him?"

"Yes."

"Look, I know it's been hard for you, all this moving about and your parents and… everything, but you really ought to start living in the present, my dear."

"He's real, he's real, why don't you believe me?"

"Amelia, stop shouting at once. Behave yourself."

"He's real! He's real and he's my friend and he said he'd come back but he…"

"Now, don't excite yourself, child. I think I ought to call a doctor. A real one. You're not yourself. I'll be right back."

"_Hello, Amelia. Do you know why you're here?"_

"_Yes. Because my aunt is a meanie."_

"_No, that's not it. You're here because your aunt is very worried about you."_

"_No she isn't. She doesn't care about me. She isn't worried at all. She's just a meanie."_

"_I'm sure she isn't. Your aunt wanted me to talk to you about this…man, you've been seeing."_

"_The Raggedy Doctor."_

"_Yes, the Raggedy Doctor. Now, you see…"_

"_You don't believe me either, do you."_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_All right. Now, Amelia…if you've been seeing people, people who talk to you…"_

"_The Doctor isn't people. He said so."_

"_Well, if you've been seeing this Doctor…maybe he's a friend that your mind created to make you feel better about everything that's been happening. Does that make sense?"_

"_No. No it doesn't because the Doctor is real!"_

"_Now, Amelia, I think you know that isn't true. Amelia? OW!"_

"_There. Was _that _real?"_

"_Amelia! You've drawn blood!"_

"_Good."_

"Amelia Pond, I am _ashamed _of you. How could you bite that lovely lady who was trying to help?"

"She wasn't trying to help, she was a meanie just like you. And she said the Doctor wasn't real!"

"Really, Amelia, you are behaving like a silly child recently."

"I am not."

"I don't want to hear it, Amelia. Go to your room this instant!"

_Dear Raggedy Doctor._

_I don't know if you'll read this but I'm going to write it anyway. I stole some pages out of Aunt Sharon's diary. She won't notice. I hope._

_I had to go to see a silly –sy-- --sie—sykiatrist today. She said you weren't real, so I bit her. She tasted funny, but it was worth it. She almost fainted when she saw the blood! I wonder if you'd have smiled and said something funny. I hope so. _

_Aunt Sharon is downstairs watching television. I have to stay in my room until I apologise for being rude and biting the sykiatrist lady. I'm not going to. Not ever._

_I drew some pictures of you today. I think you'd like them. I stuck them on my wall over where the crack was because looking at that bit of wall scares me. Aunt Sharon doesn't like me using sticky tape on the walls but she won't know. She doesn't come into my room much. I like it that way._

_I know you said you'd be right back and to trust you, but it's been almost a week now. Please hurry up? _

_Love, Amelia Pond. _

"Not again, Mellie, it's so boring!"

"No it isn't, it's fun! And don't call me that."

"I don't want to be the Doctor again. Why can't Geoff be the Doctor?"

"Because Geoff is better at doing the scary voice. You can't be the guard and the Doctor. Go on!"

"Oh, all right then. Can I have an apple?"

"Better than that! That's not how he said it!"

"Well how did he say it then?"

"Like this. Can I have an apple? See?"

"Not really."

"Come on, Rory, try!"

"All right. Can I have an apple?"

"Better. Try again!"

"No! I don't want to play this any more. I'm going home."

"_What are you doing?" _

"_We're putting up a new shed, missy. Your aunt told us to."_

"_But you can't!"_

"_Oh yes? And why's that?"_

"_Because it's where the box landed, the Doctor won't like it when he comes back."_

"_Oh, won't he? And who's this Doctor, then? Your little imaginary friend, eh? 'Ere, what you doing? Wha--- OWW!"_

"_Serves you right. You're a meanie."_

"'_Ere, Missis? This niece of yours just bit me! See the tooth marks?"_

"_Amelia! Goodness, not again. Go to your room at once!"_

Dear Raggedy Doctor.

Please hurry up.

Love, Amelia Pond.


End file.
